FIG. 19 is a block diagram showing a prior art example of a system requiring a plurality of drive voltages. The system in the prior art example has a first power supply device 101 for generating output voltage OUT1, a second power supply device 102 for generating output voltage OUT2, a control device 200 for receiving a supply of output voltage OUT1 to operate, and a controlled device 300 for receiving a supply of output voltage OUT2 to operate.
A multi-channel load drive device equipped with a plurality of driver circuits for supplying drive currents to a plurality of loads was disclosed and proposed by the present applicant in Patent Document 1, the load drive device characterized in that the output operation of at least one of the driver circuits from among the plurality of driver circuits is limited or stopped not only when an abnormality occurs in this particular driver circuit, but also when an abnormality occurs in another driver circuit.